


Frankenstein’s Monster

by Innwich



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, POV Second Person, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innwich/pseuds/Innwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After blowing the whistle on Murkoff, Waylon was on the run with his family. Then someone unwelcome crashed back into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankenstein’s Monster

It was a few minutes past midnight.

You wondered why you’d woken up.

Most nights, you slept with one eye open. You rested in series of short naps. You woke up every now and then, only to drift asleep a few seconds later. It was hard to sleep when your dreams were filled with blood and dismembered bodies. You supposed this was what soldiers or war zone reporters experienced after they went home from the wars. The images haunted you, though you’d left them far behind you.

The nightmares stayed pressed behind your eyelids, where you couldn’t scratch them.

But it wasn’t a nightmare that had woken you tonight.

The other side of your bed was empty. You stretched out your hand. The sheet had gone cool.

You sat up.

“Lisa?”

Lisa didn’t usually use the bathroom for so long.

You got out of the bed in your T-shirt and jeans. You never wore sleeping clothes these days. The man from VIRALeaks had warned you about Murkoff; he’d warned you about what would happen before you’d uploaded those videos of Mount Massive Aslyum to the internet. This was your life now: You needed to be ready to leave at a moment’s notice, in case Murkoff came knocking on your door.

You looked in the bathroom, but it was empty.

Your steps were silent as you moved around in the rest of the apartment. Something about the dark made you want to walk quietly.

When you reached the living room, you found that the floor was covered with something dark. It stuck wetly to the soles of your feet.

Then you saw her.

Lisa was lying on the floor next to the couch. Her T-shirt was soaked in red. Her arms were outstretched. Her hair was spread under her head, like a halo that was sticky with blood.

She looked like a bleeding angel.

“Oh my god. Lisa.”

You nearly slipped in her blood when you knelt next to her.

Lisa was wheezing through her mouth, which was bright red.

At the asylum, you’d been surprised to see how much fluid a human body could hold. But it wasn’t supposed to come home with you. This shitty apartment was your sanctuary; you were supposed to be safe here. You’d installed security systems on the door. You kept the windows locked and the curtains drawn at all times, even though the boys always complained about how stuffy the apartment was.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Waylon,” Lisa whispered. It was no more than a broken murmur of your name, but tears welled up in your eyes.

“I’m here, Lisa,” you said.

Lisa gave you a half-smile, before she closed her eyes. Your name had cost her the little energy she’d had.

You couldn’t move her. You didn’t want to hurt her more than she was.

You stood up and fumbled for the cellphone in your jeans. Your hands were slippery-slick on the hard shell of the phone.

With trembling fingers, you dialed 911. You gave your address.

“I need an ambulance. My wife is hurt,” you said. Your words poured out in a rush. “Please. She’s bleeding out.”

“Here you are, darling. I’ve looked all over for you.”

You dropped your phone. It landed with a splatter in the blood. Your mouth went dry.

You stopped breathing for a second.

You knew that voice. You knew that hulking shadow standing behind the couch.

This couldn’t be real. You must be dreaming. This must be one of your nightmares.

Then why weren’t you waking up?

Eddie was illuminated by the moonlight coming from the window. He was wearing his filthy waistcoat and bowtie and slacks. A fresh coat of blood had painted his sleeves and shirt. He had a feverish heat in his eyes when he stared at you. He’d been standing in the dark, watching you, and letting you find Lisa on the floor.

He wasn’t supposed to be here. He belonged with Mount Massive Asylum and the engine and the stink and the gore. He wasn’t supposed to follow you home.

“You chose that slut over me, but I forgave you,” Eddie said.

You weren’t looking for forgiveness. All you could think about was how much bigger he was than you remembered. He was too broad for your tiny and cramped living room.

“I’ve found my girlie. I’ve found the girl that married my dear old dad,” Eddie sang. “Darling, you are my girlie.”

“Why me? There are- there are so many women in the world. Real women,” you said with a shaking voice. You hated yourself for saying it. You were a despicable human being. Mount Massive Asylum had changed you; it’d spit you out wrong.

You deserved to go to hell, but you’d been there already.

“I remember you, darling,” Eddie said. “You watched them rape me in that room with the glass and tubes and machine.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“You watched and did nothing,” Eddie continued. His eyes glinted. “You’re just like that whore of a mother that I had.”

He hadn’t moved from his spot, but you took an involuntary step backwards.

The psycho hated his mother. Probably the reason why he’d hated women in the first place, why he’d cut up men so he’d had women to kill at the asylum. He’d strung up men that had been only unfortunate enough to cross his path. What was he going to do to you, who reminded him of his mother?

You were so, so fucked.

“I know, darling,” Eddie said. “My mother was weak. You’re weak, but it doesn’t matter. I’ll be strong enough for the two of us.”

“Daddy?”

You turned your head sharply.

Your boys were peeking around their bedroom door. “Daddy? What’s happening?”

“Stay where you are,” you said.

“Hello there,” Eddie said. He was watching the boys. You wanted to rip his pale eyes out of his head to keep him from looking, but you knew you were no match for him. You needed to get this monster away from your boys. You had to get him away from your family.

“Don’t hurt them. They’re not a part of this,” you said.

“I don’t care about them. I only want you to have our babies,” Eddie said.

You remembered how Eddie had tried to turn men into women in the asylum. Those dead men had had a long slit cut from their bellies to their genitals. You tried not to imagine Eddie fucking into those bloody channels to ‘make babies’.

You wanted to throw up.

“Darling,” Eddie said. He was walking around the couch and stretching out his hands to you. “Be a good girl.”

Maybe Eddie was your punishment. Your punishment for allowing Murkoff to experiment on the patients with the engine. Your punishment for allowing them to create the sick men that you’d seen at the asylum.

Eddie was right. You’d stood by while he’d been shoved into the engine. You’d helped turned him into this monster.

This was on you. And you owed him a bride.

Eddie growled. “Come here, you fucking whore.”

You ran. You ran like hell was on your heels, and you didn’t dare stop.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Monster Reborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377658) by [RussianHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter)




End file.
